


i trust you enough to have those scissors

by Ailurus_Fulgens



Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Short & Sweet, tobys hair is a mop and at the end they make fun of jeff. modern romance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/Ailurus_Fulgens
Summary: His hair is a mess. Tim cuts it. That's literally all that happens.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540693
Kudos: 91





	i trust you enough to have those scissors

“Your hair is a mess,” Tim finally said, one hand buried deep in the tangle of brown locks. He gently scratched his nails along the scalp, and Toby shuddered involuntarily. 

“It’s a-always a mess, what am I supposed to d-do about it?”

“You should probably cut it. When was the last time you did that?”

“...uhhhhh….” Toby went completely silent, spacing out as he thought about it. “...I… can’t remember?”

“As in you’re not sure, or you’re pretty sure the last time you cut it was before?”

“Uh, I’m p-pretty sure it was before-  _ Fuck!” _ He jerked his head, but Tim just resettled his hand where it was as soon as he stilled again. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t, you know it’s fine. That’s been… years, jesus, Toby.”

“Yeah, well,” Toby shifted uncomfortably and looked back up at him. “Do you t-think you could do it?”

“What, just give it a try?”

“Yeah.” 

Tim hummed and stroked Toby’s hair idly as he thought. “I could  _ try,  _ I can’t promise it’ll be any good. I tend to just get clippers and hope for the best.”

“Your hair always looks alright,” Toby said decisively, and his mind was made up. “So s-s-sure. We can do it tomorr-rrow.”

Tomorrow came quicker than it arguably should’ve. Toby pushed Tim’s door open himself, scissors gripped firmly in one hand, and gave him a nod as soon as they locked eyes. He knew that if he delayed it, he’d just be putting it off longer. 

Tim was quiet as he cut Toby's hair, trying to focus on not fucking it up. He pulled the scissors back when Toby jerked his head involuntarily, and he waited as long as possible before getting out his electric razor. It was old and beat up, since it was with his things from before, but they worked well enough as he plugged it in and turned it on. Tim threaded his fingers through Toby's hair and tugged his head gently down to get at the back of his hair, and when he pulled the razor back he took a minute to appreciate his handiwork, running his hands over the shortest parts of his hair. 

"It's not perfect," he decided, "but it looks a lot better now." Toby shook some of the loose hair out of his shirt and stood up to look at his hair in the mirror. They’d been cutting his hair in the bathroom down the hall, the one everyone else uses, so the mirror is cracked, splintering Toby’s reflection. He cocked his head at himself, running his hands over his hair. He was silent for a long moment, and Tim held his breath. 

“It’s good.”

“You really think so?” Tim blinked and looked from the mirror back at the Toby standing in front of him. “You’re not just saying that, are you?”

“No, I l-like it. I can see my ears.” Toby smiled softly and turned his head, tracing two fingers over the shell of his ear. “I d-don’t think I’ve had this l-ittle hair in a long t-time.”

“Oh, thank god,” Tim sighed, coming forward to wrap Toby up in his arms. His chest was pressed up against the smaller’s back in an instant, arms coming around his middle securely. “I was worried I’d cut it wrong and you wouldn’t like it.”

“I mean, you d-definitely cut it a little more like yours, but that’s o-k-kay. If you got more practice, I b-bet you’d get better at it…” He smiled and leaned back into him, settling his head into Tim’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know who else is going to volunteer for my new hair cutting service.”

“I’ll help you tie Jeff down and w-we’ll let him get his hair cut for a little while!” Toby laughed, and Tim couldn’t help but join in. There was nothing better than being able to see Toby’s whole face light up now that his hair was out of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is short but so is tobys hair by the end of this ayyy!
> 
> regards


End file.
